After the Dark
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: Two weeks after being in a coma and resting at home, Usagi returns to school. She is not her normal self. She studies more and keeps quiet. Seiya and Minako are the only ones that can get words out of her, even though they are very little. Usagi is asked
1. Chapter 1

Here is what you allh ave been waiting for. The sequel to In the Dark.

It's not gonna be what you expect from the summary that I have given. This will actually be different but still pertaining to In the Dark. I hope you like it even though it took me so long to get it out.

Summary: _Two weeks after being in a coma and resting at home, Usagi returns to school. She is not her normal self. She studies more and keeps quiet. Seiya and Minako are the only ones that can get words out of her, even though they are very little. Usagi is asked to go to court against Mamoru. Will she do it? Or will Usagi let it go and continue to live her life looking back over her shoulder?_

After the Dark

1: Everything Out in the Open

Usagi walked to school alone this morning. As soon as she arrived, there were whispers to everyone. Every where she went, people whispered about her. She seen her friends in the hallways, but she didn't greet them. She just kept to herself. This is how every day has been going for Usagi. This was her routine and has been for almost a month. Today, she was going over to Minako's house to talk. Usagi really didn't feel like talking, but Minako kept asking her until she finally said yes. Class went by like they always did. She sat with her firends at lunch. They ask her questions, trying hard to get her to participate in the conversation, but with no avail.

This worried Seiya. He noticed that Usagi was getting skinnier even though she ate at lunch. He also noticed that at lunch, she didn't bring much. Her lunch pack wasn't as full as it used to be. It was only a couple of items that Usagi could eat quickly. Seiya tried everyday to cheer Usagi up. She would smile and sometimes let out a giggle but it didn't satisfy him. He wanted the old Usagi back, the one that he fell in love with. But, never once, did Seiya think about leaving Usagi.

It was the last class of the day and Usagi was ready to go. Miss Haruna was just talking and talking and talking. Usagi just wanted to go home and sleep, but she was going to Minako's and there was no way out of that.

"So class, today I want you to get in a group of three. You will tell each other two things: a fear and a dream. It should only take the rest of class to finish this assignment. We will continue on with this next week. Begin."

Usagi, Minako and Seiya were in a group. Ami, Yaten and Makoto. Taiki was the only one left and was put into a group with two other boys. In Usagi's group, Minako was the first to say a dream.

"My dream.. Let's see... I wanna be a big star! That has been my dream since, forever!" Minako smiled and turned to Usagi. "What's your dream?"

"Mine?" Usagi wasn't sure what to say. "I-I don't think I have any dreams."

"Odango? What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"I just don't have any dreams! I can't sleep at night! How am I supposed to dream when I can't sleep? You wanna know a fear of mine? Well here's one: I don't want to see Mamoru or a man that looks like Mamoru again! And you do look like Mamoru so just stay away from me!" Usagi had her fists balled up. The whole class was watching her.

Seiya looked at Usagi in question. His eyes were full of hurt and confusion. He shook his head stood up. "Seiya, where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"Far, far away from here." The senshi in the classroom gasped.

"You can't leave! Not now Seiya!" Minako said. Seiya acted like he didn't hear her.

"Mr. Kou, i'd advise you to sit down." Miss Haruna felt that it was her time to step in. Seiya didn't listen. Instead, he picked up his things and walked out. Everyone in the class looked at one another in shock. No one had ever walked out in Haruna's class. The senshi feared the worst for Seiya.

Usagi slowly sat down back into her seat. She stared at the door, also in shock. Not that Seiya walked out of class, the shock of what she had just said. Had she just made the worst mistake of her entire life?

Seiya walked down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked down while walking. Usagi was on his mind. A month ago, she had awaken from the coma that Mamoru put her in. It seemed like she was so happy to be with Seiya. She smiled, she would talk to him. They shared tender kisses in the moonlight. Over the weeks, Usagi slowly started to withdraw from everyone. Seiya kicked a nearby rock. This was not supposed to be happening. He thought they were having the time of their lives now. After all the battles... Seiya stopped walking.

Before Galaxia, Seiya didn't know anything about Usagi. _Now... After Galaxia, _Seiya thought. _I only know what I learned through the battle. I don't know anything about her past, before Galaxia... I don't know Odango at all.._

Minako and Usagi were in Minako's room. Minako had brought in all kinds of sweets to snack on. Usagi nibbled on a peice of cake while she listened to Minako talk about the hottest celebrities and trends. Her mind kept wandering back to earlier that afternoon.

"Usagi. I have to ask you this. How could you do that to Seiya?"

"Mina.. I don't want to talk about this right now." Usagi said hoping that Minako would leave it at that. Minako didn't stop.

"Usa! You love him! Why are you letting him go? Every day while you were sick he was by your side! He walked out of class then because the topic of everyone's conversation was you and your health condition. Seiya cares. Go to him."

"Mina I can't!"

"Usagi you are being nothing but a baby! I'm gonna start telling you the hard truth from here on out. You are afraid to love again, sure you loved Seiya during the battles with Galaxia but you couldn't leave Mamoru. Now that you have Seiya you don't know what to do with him. After your situation with Mamoru, you are scared to love again. Seiya looks nothing like Mamoru. They are different in every way!"

"Minako, you get a new boyfriend and you become an expert. You don't know anything about what is going on in my life!"

"We have been through everything together, Usa! From Beryl to Galaxia and now you say that I don't know anything? Who am I, Naru?" Minako sas standing up now.

"I was asked to go to court against Mamoru! I have to see his face again! As if I don't get enough of his face in my dreams!" Usagi had tears in her eyes now. "In my dreams, Mamoru haunts me. All the things he said over the years, Chibi-Usa. My fututre is in pieces now. I don't know what will become of me now..." Usagi let her sentance trail off as she broke down in front of Minako. Minako rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"When ever you needed our help, we were the for you. Now is no different."

"But the nightmares.." Usagi paused. "They are so horrible. I barely get any sleep. They start off as sweet dreams.. When Chibi-Usa was here, back when Mamoru and I were together. Then, they would turn horrible. Chibi-Usa would fade away and Mamoru would would come towards me with this evil grin on his face. He would touch my face and I would suddenly feel so, so cold. He would get closer and I would try to back away. I would keep trying until I finally realized that there was a wall there and that I could not go any further." Her voice started to crack, but she continued. "I couldn't go any further. Mamoru was all over me. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to push him away but Mamoru is much stronger than I am!"

"Usa-"

"No! Let me finish!" Usagi wiped away her tears. "That night, Mamoru hurt me. The nightmare replays that night over and over and over again. Mamoru was drunk. I could smell the achohol in his breath. It was disgusting, it made me sick to my stomach."

"Usa, you shouldn't only be telling me this." Minako took hold of Usagi's hand. "You go to court against Mamoru, and you tell them your story. It's okay to cry, but don't let the fear of him scare you from telling the truth. Over the years, you have fought for justice as Sailor Moon. You fought to protect others."

"I know that, but who is there to protect the one that protects?" Usagi asked wiping away more of her tears.

"We are. Me and the other senshi will always be here. You deserve justice as much as any other person in this world."

"Thank you, Mina. For helping me." Usagi gave her a long hug.

"Always and forever, I will be here."

"Seiya!" Taiki called as he and Yaten walked in the apartment. He didn't get an answer so he called again.

"What?" Came the reply. Taiki and Yaten walked into Seiya's room. Seiya's eyes were red and the tear streaks were visable on his face. His dresser was cleared of all bottles except for one lone picture of Usagi.

"Seiya." Yaten started.

"What did I do? I only tried to love her. Maybe I moved to fast. I shoud've waited. She wasn't ready to be involved with another man. Especially one with dark blue eyes and black hair."

"Nothing is wrong with loving a person, Seiya." Taiki said. He sat down next to Seiya while Yaten sat on the other side of Seiya. "You love her, every one knows that you love her. Usagi didn't mean a word that she said today. It was only the grief talking through her. She is a victim of r-" Taiki took a deep breath. "Rape. You may have to take things slower than you want, but eventually they will come."

"Wait for her love, Seiya." Yaten said, smiling. "You have waited all this time and you finally got her. You know she loves you, or are you begginning to doubt that?" Seiya didn't say anything, so Yaten continued. "You know that you love her, right?" Seiya nodded. "Your love and her love for you has gotten her through the first set of rough times. Your love has not faltered, you two can make it through this."

"Yaten's right, Seiya." Seiya wiped his eyes and grinned.

"For once he is. Thanks you guys." Yaten playfully punched Seiya in the arm.

"That's our little brother! Now get your ass up and do something useful."

"Do you think I could get out of this and go free?"

The attorney, Mr. Hiroshi, looked at Mamoru across the table, straight in the eye. "The longer she waits, the more evidence will be lost. So there is about a fifty percent chance that you could win." Mamoru smiled.

"Good, I don't think I could stand being in jail."

The next day at school was easier for Usagi. She finally started talking to her other friends. Minako was happy that she had gotten through to her. Usagi was now her old self again, or atleast, everyone thought she was.

"So you're feeling better now, aren't you Usa?" Naru asked as her and Usagi walked down the hall together. Usagi smiled.

"Of course I am. As soon as I got home I had some candy, a hot bath and a long night's rest. Now I feel on top of the world." Usagi giggled.

"Usagi!" Usagi turned around and spotted Minako, Ami and Makoto running towards her. When they finally caught up, Naru tapped Usagi on the shoulder and said that she couldn't be late to class.

"Why did she leave so suddenly?" Makoto asked.

"She just said that she couldn't be late for class."

"Usagi are you sure that you are feeling better? After all, that incident in class.." Ami let her sentance trail off. Usagi's mood had faded from good to her feeling horrible about herself.

"I really don't want to think about him right now." Usagi said quietly.

"Okay then!" Minako said to lighten the mood and take attention from Usagi. "Shouldn't we be getting to class now? We don't want to be late!" Minako looped her arm through Usagi's and led her away from the other two. "See you two later!"

When Minako and Usagi were seated in class Usagi thanked Minako from taking her from the conversation. All of the talking in the class stopped when Seiya, Taiki and Yaten walked into the classroom. Usagi's eyes caught Seiya's and she immediately turned away to keep him from seeing the tears in her eyes. He sat down in front of her without saying a word to her and the previous coversations had continued. Minako watched, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Did you talk to her?" Yaten asked Minako. Minako nodded. "What's going on?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone else. Not even Seiya and Taiki." Yaten nodded. "Usagi was asked to go to court against Mamoru. Her parents think it's a great idea, to put him away. Usagi has doubts though. She doesn't want to see him again, but I talked to her. I think that she will go through with it. I just don't know what will happen with her and Seiya."

"I told him that things will get better for the both of them, no matter what happens. I really do believe that they will be back together again." Yaten sighed. "I just hopes it happens soon, there is this big gap in between us and you all."

"What do you mean, Yaten?"

"Seiya is our leader, Usagi is yours, right?" Minako nodded. "It's like a feud between two planets. Until they get together again, the gap will just get bigger as time goes by."

"I hope that isn't the case. But, they will get back together. I also have something else to tell you." Minako said. "I will tell you later though."

Later, during the lunch break everyone was together again. Only, today was different. There was no Seiya and Usagi sitting in the middle of the group. Their spot was empty.

"Anyone seen them?" Ami asked. Taiki shook his head.

"I haven't seen them since earlier. I don't think they are together though." Taiki looked around once more. "Where is Minako?"

"There's Yaten coming towards this way." Makoto said, waiting for Yaten to get to where they were before she asked about Minako. Yaten shrugged.

"I don't know. I asked one of her friends and she said that she was headed towards the auditorium. I thought that she might have come here first so that is why I am here. Where's S-"

"That's what we want to know." Taiki interrupted.

"What about U-"

"We don't know where she is either."

"Usagi may be on the roof. She goes up there when she has something to think about." Ami said. "That's where Makoto and I will look. Taiki should go for Minako and Yaten should go find Seiya. We'll be here in five minutes." They all nodded and went off in their different directions.

Taiki walked quickly to the auditorium to find Minako. He opened the doors and heard music on the piano with someone singing to the music.

_"When I wanted to tell you _

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomen Nasai.."_

Minako stopped her singing and looked up to see Taiki standing at the door. She smiled and stopped her fingers from moving on the piano. "I was only gonna be in here for a couple of minutes, I guess I got sort of carried away." Minako picked up her things and jumped from the stage. She walked down the aisle towards taiki and stopped.

"You have a wonderful voice, Minako. We were just in our lunch area and Seiya and Usagi were not there. You were missing as well so we decided to split up and look for you three."

"I didn't know that you all had cared so much." Minako said dramatically. "I think we should look for Seiya as well."

"How did you know that he and Usagi were not together?"

"Both are so stubborn, I don't think they would have apologized so soon." Taiki and Minako walked out of the auditorium to start their search.

Usagi looked at the ground from above. She watched everyone go on about their daily lives. Everyone could live their lives normally, everyone except for her. "Agent of Love and Justice: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, i'll punish you." Usagi chuckled and shook her head. It was funny, all these years she fought for love and peace for others, and she can't get it herself. She wasn't supposed to be up here on the school roof, dwelling on the past. She was supposed to be a happy girl, waiting to the be queen of Neo-Tokyo. She was also supposed to be Mamoru's bride...

"Usagi!" Usagi turned around to see Ami and Makoto. She smiled. "Why are you up here alone?"

"I was just trying to remember the way things were, when we had to constantly fight evil." Usagi turned around to face her friends. "It's hard to believe.. To believe that those days are over. This is the first time I have really thought about it. The future is coming, soon I-I-" Usagi fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She started breathing hard and sweating.

"Usagi!" Ami and Makoto ran over to her trying to help her up. "Usagi are you alright!" Ami asked as she put one of Usagi's arms around her shoulders.

"I-" Usagi's body went limp.

"Makoto call Minako!" Makoto pulled out her communicator and nodded.

Taiki and Minako had found Yaten and Seiya in the park. Seiya was standing on the bridge that went over the stream that flowed under it. Yaten stood under the tree watching Seiya.

"Yaten!" Minako ran over to him and gave him a quick hug. "What's up with him?"

"I have been watching him. I figured this would be one of the places that he would be.Where else to look other than the place where they had their first date?" Yaten sighed. "It's hard to watch him. I wonder if we really got through to him."

"I think it's like that for me as well, with Usagi."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think it is time that we should return to school. We only have ten minutes left." Taiki said. "I'm going to talk to Seiya. You two start on your way back to school." That's when Minako's communicator started beeping in her pocket.

"What?" She pulled it out and Makoto's face appeared.

"Somethings wrong with Usagi!" Makoto said quickly. "She was just talking to us on the rooftop and then she just dropped and fainted! We're on our way to the hospital!"

"I'll be there!" Minako said as she pressed a button and the screen went blank. "I'll go to the hospital and you three return to school." Minako started to run off but Yaten grabbed her arm.

"I want to go with you."

"Come after school." She started to run off again but stopped herself. "Don't let Seiya know Usagi is in the hospital until we find out what it is." Taiki and Yaten nodded and Minako ran off. Taiki and Yaten started off in the direction towards Seiya.

"Seiya, it's time to return to school."

"It's peaceful out-" Seiya stopped in mid sentance and stared off into space.

"Seiya!" Yaten called out to him as he waved a hand in Seiya's face. Seiya shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go back to school. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Seiya ran off and the two boys followed. They ran almost six feet before they realized that Seiya was far, far ahead and not running in the direction towards the school, but towards the hospital.

I think this may have been rushed, no matter how long it took me to finish it. Well thats the end of chapter one and the begginning of a whole lot of stuff. The little clip of a song was from 'Gomenasai' by t.A.T.u. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! Here is the second chapter of AD and it took sooo long to come out with. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and asked for another chapter. You helped me get off my lazy butt and start writing again...even though I'm still sitting on my lazy butt. Also, once again, thanks for the reviews. This is for you!

After the Dark

2: More Tears

"Seiya! Seiya!" Yaten called, trying to catch up. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. "It's no use. We can't catch him and there is no use of even trying."

"We should just walk now, we still have to find out what's wrong with Usagi," Taiki said.

"But-"

"Usagi is more important than school and it's almost time for final bell."

The emergency crew rushed Usagi into the hospital with Minako, Ami and Makoto following close behind. "You girls stay in the waiting room and call this girls parent. A doctor will be out to see you soon," one of the EMT's said.

"But-"

"Minako, he's right. We need to stay here and notify Usagi's parents. We have to wait." Ami said before Minako could contrast staying behind. The trio watched in silence as they carried Usagi through the doors. "I just hope she's okay…"

"Yeah… I'll go get her parents here and you two can just sit down and relax…" Makoto said.

"Where is Usagi?!" Seiya said, bursting through the door. Makoto, Ami and Minako were surprised. "Is she okay? What happened? Where is she? Where is the doctor? When-"

"Seiya! Seiya! Calm down. The doctor is checking over her now, we just got here," Makoto said. She turned and walked towards the pay phone.

"Sit down. You're out of breath." Ami reached out to touch his arm, but Seiya snatched it away. "Seiya…" Seiya turned his back on her and started to walk out. "Where are you going?!"

"I don't belong here." Seiya said quietly.

"What?" Minako asked. "Of course you belong here! You're important to us, you're important to Usagi."  
"No! She doesn't want me around. I remind her of M-M-him. Tell Taiki and Yaten that I went out for a walk." Seiya continued to walk out the door.

"Seiya!" Minako started to get up but hesitated. "Maybe we should let him sort out his emotions."

"Where did Seiya go?" Makoto came back with three candy bars. "Are they already letting people in to see Usagi?"

Ami shook her head. "He left…"  
"What?!" Makoto's eyes widened with shock. "He came all this way just to turn around? Doesn't he know that Usagi is not feeling well?!" Makoto's emotions went from shock to anger. '_How could he just show up and leave? Doesn't he love her, like he says he does?'_

"No, Mako! It's not like that! He doesn't think he belongs here, waiting for Usagi to get better. He says that she doesn't him around because he reminds her of. Him_…_" Minako explained.

"That doesn't make any sense!'

"It does..."Ami said. "Usagi said it herself."

"She didn't mean it. He has been in love with her for so long. How could it end so..so…quickly?" Makoto said. Ami shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is Seiya?" The girls turned around to see Yaten and Taiki walking in the sliding doors. "Did he go in with Usagi?" Yaten asked. Minako shook her head.

"He left," Minako told them. Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and then sat down. The girls stared at them awkwardly and then Minako asked, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"It's best to let him just be alone. Even though I can't see him walking out on Usa even after what she said. But I know he will be back," Taiki said.

"I hope so." Ami said.

Two days had passed and Usagi was finally able to come out of the hospital. But something was not right, that morning, Usagi had thrown up constantly and it had just now stopped and it was noon. Her parents stayed with her the whole time and suggested that she didn't return to school for the rest of the week.

"But I have already missed so much of school with, well, you know…" Usagi reasoned. Her parents exchanged glances and turned to look at Usagi in question. Her mother put a hand to Usagi's forehead to check her temperature.

"Usagi, dear, you are alright, aren't you? Usually you would be very happy to miss school," Her lips trembled as she wiped her eyes. "My baby's growing up now. Oh, how the years go by!"

"Mom, it's alright," Before Usagi could say anything else, the doctor had come in with a worried look on his face. Usagi wanted to ask what was wrong but was afraid to ask.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Her father asked. "Usagi _is_ alright isn't she?"

"I'm afraid I have some troubling news."

It was lunch time at school and the group was sitting together, without Usagi or Seiya. It was very quiet under the tree with the exceptions of the chewing and slurping of juices.

"Why is it so quiet?" Minako asked, trying to brighten the mood. "No one has any gossip to share? No thoughts about the cutest boys around?"

"Now is not the time, Mina." Yaten mumbled, sounding annoyed. "No one is in the mood to talk."

"I'm sorry," Minako said, gathering her things and getting up. "I just wanted to…" Minako turned and ran away from the group leaving them to stare in shock. Yaten grabbed his trash and went after her.

"I guess without Usagi and Seiya here, there is nothing to talk about." Ami said. Taiki and Makoto nodded.

"See you two after school?" Makoto asked, as she stood up. Taiki and Ami nodded and she walked away, leaving the couple behind.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Ami asked. Taiki nodded and kissed her on the cheek. The bell started ringing and the two stood up. "Come on or we'll be late."

Usagi's mother cried into her father's shirt, causing a wet spot to appear. Usagi's father looked inside Usagi's room window and stared at her. '_How could this happen to her, my little angel?'_ "Doctor are you sure this is right?" The doctor nodded. "Why didn't we learn about this earlier? Isn't there something we could've done?"  
The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I am supposing nothing was done to prevent this from happening. The protection was no good, it was broken. A pill called Plan B or sometimes referred to as the Morning After pill could've been given to her. But I think because she was in a coma the doctors didn't give it to her."

"Would it have worked?" Usagi's mother asked. "Would it have kept her from having to go through this? Is there any other options for her?"

"There is one other option, but I think Usagi should know about her situation before we make this decision."

"What is the option, doctor?" Usagi's father asked. The doctor sighed.

"I hate this word..."

Seiya turned on the lights in the studio and walked over to the piano. He was going to write a piece for Minako's next single. She wanted a slow melody that she could pour her heart out on, as she said. Seiya sighed and placed his fingers on the keys. He let his fingers do the thinking and the sound came out just perfectly. Seiya closed his eyes and let the music surround him and take him to another place. As soon as he finished the song and wrote down the notes, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Seiya! I was hoping you would be home…" Seiya smiled.

"Odango! Is everything okay?"

"No." Usagi starts crying softly over the telephone. "Please, Seiya… I'm sorry. Please"

"It's okay, Odango. I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry."

Seiya hung up the phone and ran out of the studio, leaving his music on the piano stand. He rushed out the door and ran the whole way to the hospital. When he got there, he continued to run to Usagi's room. "Odango!" Usagi looked up at Seiya with tears in her eyes.

"Seiya, it's horrible." Seiya walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I don't know what to do."

"Odango, what's wrong? You can tell me." Seiya placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly. Usagi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It broke. It was useless, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone alone...but I thought, I've done it before, so what's the difference this time? My parents warned me, they said I was too young for an older man like him. If only I would've listened. If only…" Usagi burst out into more sobs. Seiya reached over to her but she pulled away. "I'm not finished! You're going to hate me after this..."

"Odango, I could never hate you, it's not possible." Seiya said. He reached out for her again and held her close to him. "If you don't want to talk right now, that's fine. But whenever you want to talk, or whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, Odango, I'm here."

"But Seiya," Seiya put a finger to her lips.

"I love you, Odango. That will never change. I hope you know that." Seiya kissed her on the forehead, softly. "I know, I moved too fast. I was happy; I was just soo happy that we could finally have the chance to be together. So happy, that I didn't realize that you needed time. You didn't have enough time to think about what you wanted or needed. I'm sorry, Odango." Seiya looked down and found Usagi sleeping on his chest. He smiled and laid her down gently on the bed. He tucked her in and looked over her sleeping face. "So beautiful…"

"Don't leave, Seiya," Usagi mumbled. Seiya turned around and smiled once more. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. Five minutes later, Usagi began to toss and turn. Tears ran down her cheeks from her closed eyes and she had a tight grip on the bed covers. "No, I don't! I can't! Please stop it!" She screamed in her sleep.

"Odango!" Seiya shook her harder and harder until she finally woke up. "Odango, what's wrong?"

"Oh god! Seiya!" Usagi grasped on to Seiya's shirt and sobbed. "I had a horrible nightmare. It was about..."

"No need to explain, Odango. I know, I know." Usagi buried her face deeper into Seiya's shirt. _'No Seiya... You don't know. I don't want to tell you, but I have to. That what is growing within me, is Mamoru's child..'_

Oh no!! gasp It's Mamo-baka's child. Short and unsweet, I promise other chapters will be longer. Don't you just hate when a person stops and leaves a lot of questions unanswered. Will she tell Seiya about the baby? When will she tell him? When her friends find out? Where are the outers and when will they find out? Does Setsuna know? Will she tell the others about Usagi's unborn baby before Usagi has the chance? What is that other option besides the pill? gasp Is it what we think it is? What will happen to Usagi? How will our heroine get out of this tangled mess?!?!?!

lol.. Until next time,

LadyCrystal

http://members. Moon Music Videos

Don't forget to review!!


End file.
